In different places where the public converges for the acquisition and promotion of products and services such as exhibitions, conventions, information centers, trade centers, electoral voting modules, and so on, the use of furniture, displays, and in many cases of desks is necessary such that people can contact suppliers and get to know their products and to make purchase orders. In this regard, a great variety of these pieces of furniture is available and built in wood, metal, with shelves and partitions; however, in general terms, they are difficult to handle and their transportation entails hardships as they are heavy and not allowing to place different items. Most of conventional desks are not foldable and therefore their storage and transportation is too complicated.
To address these problems, a known solution in the prior art has been the creation of dismantable and foldable furniture and desks made form wood, formica, and steel. Nevertheless, their heaviness is a drawback, and, furthermore their transportation is hard.
In the early years, the dismantable or foldable desk designs has been focused to satisfy office and school requirements, and most of all are designed to place computers, such that said desks have holes for the entry of computer cables, compartments and sliding platforms for the keyboard and recesses for the monitor.
As said desks are intended to remain in a place for a long time, a tight joining of their parts is desirable, that is, once the desks are assembled, their disassembly is not envisaged.
This kind of desk is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,838, comprised by a main structure having three pieces attached to each other, two are vertically located and acting as desk stands or legs, each of these pieces is fastened to a horizontally located third piece functioning as the desk front, which desk is easy to store and does not require assembling tools; however, it does not meet the points of sales requirements, since it does not have a board to place advertisements and attractive to people.
In U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0173124 A1, a computer foldable desk is described, comprising various shelves to place different kind of items, however, once the desk is folded, its transportation is cumbersome.
Now then, the activities on a “point of sale” make the furniture to be used only for two or three days, and then to be stored again, even for one day, they have to be assembled in the morning and stored during nighttime, therefore, an easy assembly for this furniture would have be a design target.
Useful furniture for points of sale are known in the prior art, such as display modules stored in a portfolio form, from the same inventor as for the present invention, and disclosed in Mexican Patent Nos. 212,227; 225,710 and in the International Application No. PCT/IB2005/002083. Nevertheless, the need to provide readily assemble desks taking up a small amount of room when stored, has not been met to date.